Domino Vitali
Dominetta Vitali, known simply as Domino, is a fictional character and the main Bond girl in the James Bond novel, Thunderball. For the 1965 film adaptation with the same title, her name was changed to Dominique Derval ("Domino" remains her nickname), and she was portrayed by French actress Claudine Auger. In the 1983 film adaptation Never Say Never Again, her character was renamed Domino Petachi (derived from her birth name in the novel ) and she was portrayed by American actress Kim Basinger. Biography The novel Born Dominetta Petacchi, she is an Italian beauty who went to school in England at Cheltenham Ladies' College. She later studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art until being forced (after her parents' death in a train wreck) to return to Italy, where she became an actress. She changed her surname to Vitali, a stage name. While in Italy she also became the mistress of Emilio Largo, whom she calls a "guardian" of no relation. Bond meets Domino while in Nassau. She is staying on Largo's yacht, the Disco Volante, and believes Largo is in the area on a treasure hunt. For reasons she does not understand Largo makes her stay on land while he and his partners (whom she describes as shareholders) go prospecting for the hidden treasure. She also tells Bond that she has never been able to see the map that they use. Although Bond is successful in engaging Domino in conversation, she snubs him, but later agrees to meet with him again when she returns to land. She also becomes testy when Bond uses her given name, Dominetta, and bluntly tells him to call her 'Domino'. When Bond and Domino meet again at the casino later, she has entirely changed. She tells Bond that she is tired of watching Largo show off and letting him use her. She explains to Bond that she is trapped like a bird in a gilded cage. Domino later reveals that Giuseppe Petacchi is her brother who she hasn't seen for quite some time. Bond finds out that Largo had Petacchi killed after Petacchi had hijacked bomber on SPECTRE's behalf. He proves this to Domino, and recruits her as an ally to spy on Largo. Domino returns to Largo's yacht, the Disco Volante, with a geiger counter to verify the ship as the location of the two stolen nuclear bombs, however, she is uncovered and taken prisoner. Largo tortures her by burning her with a cigar for heat and then using ice cubes for cold. Domino ultimately escapes as Largo attempts to carry out his plan. Before he can kill a weakened James Bond, she appears behind him and shoots him through the neck with a harpoon from a spear gun, avenging her brother and for what he had previously done to her. The films ''Thunderball'' In early drafts of the film's screenplay, the character's name was Dominetta Palazzi. When Claudine Auger was cast as Domino, the character's surname was changed to Derval to reflect her nationality. In this film, the character's name was changed to Dominique Derval is seen when Bond is swimming in Nassau, her foot gets stuck in a form of ocean floor but Bond sets her free. She swims up to her boat and thanks Bond. Bond swims back to his boat with his Nassau contact, Paula Caplan. Paula takes care of their boat as Bond is about to learn more about Domino. Domino and Bond have lunch on the beach. But Quist spies on the two. A sign that Domino had to go back to the Disco Volante. At the hotel Bond stayed in, Bond sees Domino with Largo, Domino was smoking a cigar, as Bond bid in the game against Largo. Domino tells Largo that Bond pressed her to a drink. Domino and Bond slow-dance outside but Largo collects her. At Largo's home, Palmyra, Domino is swimming when Bond visits. She leaves Bond with Largo to go make lunch. Largo invites Bond to the Nassau Junkanoo. After attending the Junkanoo with Bond, Domino tells Bond that Felix Leiter is trying to contact him. He leaves Felix with Domino, to go and search for Paula, who had been kidnapped by Fiona Volpe. It turns out Paula committed suicide by swallowing cyanide. Domino sees Bond in the water the next day and they make love. They go on shore and Bond tells the rather mis-understood Domino the entire predicament that her brother was killed by Largo and Largo plans to make a nuclear holocaust with the bombs SPECTRE gave him. She helps Bond kill Vargas and spies on board the Disco Volante but is caught and tortured by Largo. Domino gets back at Largo and shoots him in the back with a harpoon just as he is about to kill Bond. Bond and Domino jump off the yacht Volante as it is about to run aground and explode. The two are saved by the CIA and are carried off into the air by a sky hook. ''Never Say Never Again'' Domino Petachi (played by Kim Basinger) is structured after Domino Derval. The character is called Domino , it is no longer just a nickname, but her last name has reverted to the novel's original Petachi. Unlike the character in the first film version where she refers him her "guardian," it is well known that she and Largo are longtime lovers. She meets Bond at a spa in Monte Carlo, where he poses as a masseur and massages her. This gives her immense pleasure, though she later realizes he is not who he appears to be. She encounters him again at a casino where Bond introduces himself to her. They have drinks together before being interrupted by Largo. The two dance briefly, where Bond informs her about the death of her brother Jack. Bond is then invited to Largo's yacht, where Largo spies on them kissing in her cabin. He leaves Bond for dead near Palmyra, while Domino is auctioned off as a slave to some unsavory Arabs. Bond eventually escapes and rescues her. They are then chased by the Arabs on horseback until the horse jumps off a cliff into the ocean. They are rescued from the water by Felix Leiter and a team from MI6. After their rescue, Domino and Bond track Largo to a location known as "The Tears of Allah," located below a desert oasis. The two take a shower together, and Bond kisses her before heading off to stop Largo. The circumstances of her spearing Largo as he and Bond fight are altered from the original film – it here takes place underwater, with all the characters in scuba gear. The film ends with Bond indicating his intention to retire from MI6 and settling down with Domino. Reception In a poll conducted by Moviefone.com, Basinger was ranked #3 in the top 10 sexiest Bond girls for her portrayal of Domino.http://insidemovies.moviefone.com/2008/11/03/best-bond-girls/ References Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional Italian people Category:Thunderball (film) Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1961 Category:Bond girls